Prologue
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: This story is meant to explain how Trevor and Aeon met...among other things. It is set before the series. Forgive me as it is more coherent than the series itself. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Aeon Flux, Trevor Goodchild, Monica, or Bregna. I also cannot be the credited author of: "It's none of aeon's business, but…", "Only I can give what you truly want." "You can't give it, can't even buy it, and you just don't get it." Nor the Danger Boy poem…All of these are from MTVs and Peter Chung's tv show: Aeon Flux.

Prologue 

PROLOGUE:

The girl was crouched in the corner of the small, dirty room amid the frantic shouting of The Woman and The Man. She watched them with wide, curious blue eyes. It appeared that The Man was putting on some sort of armour, and a determined face. The Woman kept crying, shouting, and clinging to The Man. The girl looked on this display in disgust. She silently vowed that _she_ would never resort to that kind of behaviour. She would definitely be more like The Man. It seemed the more The Man was told not to do what he was doing, the more determined he became. The girl liked that.

Finally, The Man flung open the door and stormed out of the filthy room. The girl liked the affect of this. She liked how he had ignored the crying of The Woman. The girl started to follow in fascination until she was violently pulled back into the room. The Woman frantically rambled about staying safe and how it wasn't safe to follow her father. She bolted the door of the dirty room. The girl wasn't sure if The Man really was her father, or The Woman her mother. She secretly hoped that The Woman was not her mother. The Woman continued babbling as she tucked the girl into a secluded cubbyhole. Gunshots could be heard outside the room, and suddenly The Woman was silent. The girl couldn't see anything now, but she could hear the door being flung open. The girl wanted to believe that it was The Man returning, but she knew that she would never see him again. That fact made her momentarily angry. She heard The Woman frantically crying and then a series of gunshots. The girl waited until the sound of footsteps had faded away, and only the laboured breathing of The Woman could be heard.

The girl crawled out of the cubbyhole easily, and walked towards The Woman in a state of morbid curiosity. Impending death seemed to loom in the small, dirty room. The girl was fascinated with the blood. The Woman was babbling even more now. Most of what she was saying was incoherent to the girl. The Woman raised a blood soaked hand to the girl's face. She looked the girl in the eye and mumbled one last sentence. The girl didn't understand what was being said; the magnitude of the information, the seriousness of the situation, the meaning of the words. But, she liked the way two of them sounded. The severity of the sounds appealed to her sharp mind.

The Woman's hand fell away from the girls face, smearing blood into her dark hair. Footsteps and shouting could be heard from inside the room. The girl thought for a moment that she would die just as undignified a death as The Woman had: bleeding on the floor of a dirty room. But, when the girl saw the men in the doorway, and more importantly, the old woman with the cigarette, she knew they would not kill her…yet. A man dropped to his knees and put his fingers to The Woman's throat. He held them there for a moment and then proclaimed her dead. The girl looked at the body without emotion. The old woman with the cigarette stepped towards the girl, whose back was to her.

"What is your name, child?" the old woman asked.

The girl turned ever so slightly, so that the bloodied side of her face was to the old woman. She looked up with one clear, blue eye and spoke those two, severe sounding words.

The old woman faintly smiled as she took another drag.


	2. Monica's Finest

MONICA'S FINEST

-15 years later-

Aeon Flux stood in the assembly wearing the skintight maroon uniform of Monica's finest. She was bored; assemblies were always boring. She surveyed the hoards of people at the assembly focusing her attention on the larger of the two groups. The bright and beautiful Breens, dressed in their hospital green uniforms, ready to administer science to the world. They irritated her with their apparent perfection: each young, rosy youth with meticulously trimmed hair, every eager young woman with slick, mechanical dos. She smirked at them, enjoying her long, unkempt, dark locks and olive complexion. Aeon loved to stand out, and she would make sure that her looks would not be the only method for this. The speaker began to mention her group, so Aeon thought that it might be wise to listen just for a bit.

"We callously invite some of the brightest and finest students that Monica has to offer to study here at Bregna's premier university," the speaker droned on in monotone.

'Callously' was a well-chosen word in Aeon's opinion; not a blatant lie, and quite tactful, really. The animosity that the Breen students felt towards the Monicans was quite clear. Aeon liked that, too. She really enjoyed being hated by people without any power.

The Old Woman had informed her of the designs of the university's founders. If Monica had intelligent people that could better the scientific evolution of Bregna, they would woo them away. The promise of free education and a life in the disease-free country appealed to most of the Monican students. They would endure being spit on and looked down upon just to be part, however small that part may be, of this walled nation. Aeon also remembered the contract with a smirk. They had all signed their lives over to Bregna. It was easy to leave Monica behind for Bregna, but it would be impossible to leave Bregna for Monica. Those who tried died. Aeon smiled at the thought of the challenge. But, The Old Woman had asked something of her, first. Just a little inside information. Just because the trapped Monicans _couldn't_ leave didn't mean they _wouldn't_ leave. Aeon was going to make that possible.

Finally the assembly was released. The poor treatment of the Monicans had already begun. Aeon stood watching without emotion as a Monican girl was thrown to the ground by a group of laughing, shiny Breen male students. Their laughing ceased as they caught Aeon's eye. They scuffled off silently. Aeon looked at the girl who smiled at her. Aeon raised an eyebrow, shrugged and walked away.

She began walking towards the Monican dorms in long, determined strides. A group of Breen men stood directly in her path. They wore lust in their eyes, and Aeon sensed that this was a yearly tradition. She stopped in her tracks, and tilted her head to the right. Smiling coldly, she spoke.

"Hello boys, looking for some fun?" Her hand moved to her hip, and her dark hair hung dangerously over her left eye.

The Breen men were thrown off by her lack of fear and her apparent eagerness. One of them, a large, dark haired scientist grinned sardonically and moved towards her, led by desire.

"How accommodating you are, Monican," he stated.

He moved his mouth over hers, violently shoving his tongue in to meet hers. She met his eagerness with equivalent passion, internally smiling at his willingness to submit to her will. Then, nonchalantly, she bit down…hard. The Breen started screaming, and holding his tongue. Blood rolled out from the corner of her mouth. She smiled with full teeth, licking the blood off of them. The other Breens didn't know whether to be angry or afraid, and they parted in confusion from the path, allowing Aeon a free passage to her dorm.

"Ya gonna pay, Mwonican!" the injured Breen spat, unable to form proper words with his injured tongue.

Aeon continued to walk down the path, nonplussed. She was quite aware of the awe and fear that she had struck into the Breens who had seen the event. She knew that word would spread through their stainless steel community, and that she would be the center of the controversy. Always meet opposition with opposition. That was her motto.

The tall, muscular Monican woman who had just been attacked, and had in turn attacked back, stalked off toward the dorms. She had drawn quite a bit of attention to herself, and her body language told tales of her personal amusement. She may have been aware of the general audience, but she certainly wasn't privy to the individual attentions that she was now receiving from one particularly clean, bright, and dangerous Breen.

"That Monican scum," his companion exclaimed in disgust.

"Just because they've been given admittance to _our_ university does not put _them_ at our level," he continued, "Who doe…"

"Yes, exactly, _who_ is she?" The bright Breen asked, completely uninterested in the rhetoric of his companion.

His friend looked at him with a bit of concern. Not concern towards him, of course, but concern for himself. Perhaps he had spoken too hastily.

"P-perhaps I should find out?" His companion stuttered.

The Breen raised his perfectly arched blonde eyebrow, and turned his icy blue eyes to his companion.

"Well?"

He smirked as his companion ran off and approached the girl. She looked absolutely dangerous and absolutely imperfect, which to him was _absolutely _perfect. Her large blue eyes pierced his companion's. A simple question regarding her name sent the tiniest flutter of joy across her otherwise emotionless face, just a subtle hint that only someone watching very intently would notice. He was actually surprised by her manner, it appeared that she had answered his companion without any inquiry as to who wanted to know, and why they wanted to know. She continued walking without any affect. The Breen's eye twitched ever so slightly in irritation. However, he bit his lip and smiled inwardly. She was _perfect_.

His companion came rushing back, but the girl never even glanced back towards him. His irritation and attraction grew simultaneously.

"Her name is Aeon Flux," his companion revealed while gasping for breath. His companion looked up at him, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake in some way. That had been what he had wanted, right? Just her name?

"Trevor, I…" He started.

The Breen raised his hand to silence his companion. He turned his back to him and began to walk in the opposite direction, toward the Breen dorms. His companion scrambled behind him to catch up.

_Aeon Flux_, he mused, _you will be mine._


	3. First Class

FIRST CLASS

Aeon had very quickly established among her dorm mates that she didn't make _friends_; she was only really interested in _allies_. There were a few girls that looked like they might become allies in the future, but the majority of the Monicans _wanted_ to be there. They regarded this low quality of life as higher than anything in Monica. They wanted to make friends, to fit in, to become a citizen of Bregna. Aeon Flux had absolutely no interest in people like that. None of the girls had really approached her since the incident with the Breen males. She liked that. Aeon only worked alone unless there was no other way. The girls who may well be future allies appeared to be biding their time. It seemed that they, too, would work alone until they absolutely needed someone else. That was good, too. Aeon didn't want dependant "allies", she would also bide her time to see if these girls were worthy.

Unfortunately for Aeon, who only really wanted to collect the information needed and swiftly move on to the challenge of escaping the inescapable Bregna, there were still classes to attend. She sincerely hoped that she would meet her wounded Breen friend once again. Life had to be interesting in some way. She shuffled off with the rest of her classmates, meeting disgusted looks from the Breens as they shared the pathway to the academic buildings. Aeon had briefly skimmed over the electronic database of classes, and noted that all the classes were scientific in some way. No wonder the Breens were so dull. When they reached the classroom, it appeared that there was two entrance ways: one for the Breens, and one for the Monicans. Aeon raised an eyebrow mischievously. There was nothing like a little controversy early in the morning. Before she had a chance to make her move, another Monican stormed up to the Breen doorway, trying to get into the classroom. A heavily armed guard pushed her back.

"The Monicans enter that doorway," he said pointing to where Aeon and the others were standing.

"Why? Why is there a separate doorway? It's the same class!" The girl shouted.

"But, you're not _of_ the same class!" Some unruly Breen shouted back.

The girl was furious, her dark eyes blazing with rage. Aeon watched her with great interest. She had not been one of the girls she had considered a future ally. The Monicans shuffled into their doorway, but Aeon leaned against the wall, watching the situation unfold. The girl continued to shout and demand. The Breens were being allowed through the door slowly, she was holding them up.

A tall, pale blonde Breen placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. He was shiny, bright, and beautiful. Aeon was unimpressed with his looks, they were severe and calculating. His eyes were like ice; cold and unfeeling, the epitome of modern science. He said something very quietly to girl. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned from him to run through the Monican doorway, past Aeon who was now the only Monican left outside of the classroom. Aeon certainly did not like this cold, shiny Breen. As the girl brushed past her, Aeon had noticed a faint blush across her cheeks. Aeon continued to lean against the doorway, staring at this tall male. He represented everything that she didn't, and while she hated him for that, she was also inexplicably attracted to him. She would need to find out who he was, and keep tabs on his position in Bregna. Aeon sensed an innate power about him, and did not doubt that in the future, he would be a threat to Monica. He met her intense gaze with his own icy stare, and the faintest smile developed across his face. Aeon narrowed her eyes at him, and turned violently into the classroom.

It wasn't a huge shock to Aeon to be met with sinks and glassware upon entering the classroom. Yes, the Monicans were permitted to learn at Bregna University, but they were also expected to earn their keep. The others in the room were fuming with anger, and seething with regret. It would never have been like that if they had stayed in Monica. Aeon didn't really care one way or the other. She had never been naïve enough to believe that they would be treated the same as the Breens. Their people had been killing the Monicans for decades. It was only recently that the war had stopped, and a compromise had been reached. Of course they still despised them. Aeon noted that an empty space was left next to the girl who had been causing the commotion this morning. This would be a great opportunity to find out whom that Breen was.

Aeon picked up a dirty flask, and examined it without any real interest.

"Hi," she said to the girl. The lecture hall had been separated by plexiglass, and the professor's voice was being pumped through a speaker system. Aeon was certain that the professor would not care whether they talked or not, as long as it didn't disturb his lecture. It was obvious that the school had been designed to give Monicans the semblance of freedom without actually offering them anything at all. She imagined that it was a weeding out process, those who could survive without the help of the professor would be useful resources in the future. Or, maybe they were just planning to use them for experiments. Aeon didn't really know, nor did she really care.

The girl looked at Aeon with wide and unsure eyes, a blush still spread across her cheeks.

"Um, hi," the girl responded. Aeon was sure that the girl had heard of her, she was sure that girl was afraid of her. She really wasn't interested in small talk, it just didn't suit her.

"So, what did _he_ have to say?" Aeon shot the word 'he' out like an insult. She was truly both disgusted and intrigued by the too perfect Breen, and that fact irritated her.

The girl looked offended by the question. She was angry, and blushing furiously.

"What do you care Aeon Flux?" the girl spat back. "You can have any man on campus, that isn't afraid of you, that is. Let me have Trevor!"

Aeon looked upon this girl with a complete disregard for the emotions displayed.

"Keep your voice down. I'm sure the great country of Bregna hasn't quite mastered sound-eating glass…yet. Trevor, hmm?"

The girl glared at Aeon with all the fervor of a person in love, and incredibly insecure in that love. Aeon saw it now. She smiled widely and ironically.

"I see," she stated. Aeon decided that she best move away from the angry girl for there's no telling what a girl in love is capable of. She stopped, however, when the girl leaked more information, perhaps making the mistake of thinking that Aeon was starting a friendship, or just staking her claim.

"Trevor Goodchild. I can't believe you don't know who he is, all the girls want to be with him," the girl said, quietly. She turned her angry eyes to Aeon and added, "But _I'm_ the only one who has been!"

Aeon regarded the girl for a moment, to ensure that what she had just heard was seriously meant. When Aeon was satisfied of the girl's sincerity she burst out laughing. The girl looked hurt. Aeon realized that her laugh was loud, probably too loud, but it really was too funny.

"How naïve!" Aeon spouted, "Do you honestly believe that you can trust a man like _him_? I wonder how many other naïve girls he's seduced."

The girl was enraged and lunged at Aeon. Aeon's lightning quick reflexes allowed her to dodge the attack easily. The girl was screaming profanities at Aeon, and newly cleaned glassware was being thrown around the small, Monican classroom. The professor finally noticed a more than average amount of movement in the small room and halted his lecture to call in the guards. The Breens had now turned to observe the current commotion. Aeon continued to dodge the projectiles as well as the girl herself. She was still laughing, which only enraged the girl further.

Trevor turned his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of the mad goings-on. Aeon had caught his eye with her swift movements. Before he knew it, he was twisted around, mesmerized by her constant motion. He had set that tiny seed of possessiveness in that foolish Monican girl, but he had had no idea how quickly it would spread. This was exactly what he had wanted. Aeon Flux had very obviously asked about him, and the girl, the foolish, naïve girl must have told her everything in an attempt to dissuade Aeon. He had imagined that Aeon would have mocked the girl for her naivety, for if she had not she would not be of interest to him. The situation truly amused him. He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

The girl had finally been subdued with some Breen drug, and Aeon had been dragged from the room as well. The Breens found no reason to administer anything to Aeon, for she went with them willingly. The situation was probed, and the girl was deemed unstable. She was taken away through a corridor that Aeon observed keenly through the opening of the door. She would have to investigate exactly what it was that the Breens did with "unstable" individuals later. The Breens allowed her to continue with the rest of her classes for the day, but Aeon knew that she was under the watch glass now. The idea of being so closely watched made her mission of escaping Bregna even more appealing. She would have to wait until later still, until after she had found her way through that corridor. Aeon spent the rest of the day staring at the back of Trevor Goodchild's head, while absentmindedly twirling a piece of glassware around and alternately thinking about ways to get into the corridor and ways to kill that damn shiny Breen.


	4. A Nighttime Encounter

A NIGHTTIME ENCOUNTER

The girls in the dorm did their best to steer clear of Aeon Flux, while the men tried to steer into her path more often. She had played the dominatrix occasionally with a couple of them when she was bored, but overall she found them exceedingly dull; all of them bending to her will instantly.

Aeon decided that tonight, after endlessly scheming ways to get into that damn corridor, she would refresh her climbing skills. The other girls were tucked fast asleep in their beds when she pulled out her bag. In it she had stashed her most comfortable of espionage clothing, suitable for climbing, acrobatics, and otherwise sneaking around. It was one-piece leather, the top consisting of a leather bra, the bottom a leather thong. It was chilly tonight, so she would throw on her short leather jacket. Her thigh-high boots protected her long, muscular legs. Her hair, however, was going to be a problem; she needed to keep it completely out of the way. She thought for a moment, smiled and then was off toward the Breen dorms. Those stupid female Breens with their slick hair, of course they wouldn't mind if some of that slick hair product went…missing. Aeon had deftly slipped into an unoccupied room, and quickly swiped the hair slick. She glanced around the dorm, disgusted by the largeness and extravagance of the Breen rooms in comparison to the Monican rooms. She returned to her hair. Aeon accurately parted her hair down the center and dipped her hands into the strange hair goop. She pulled the two parted sections forward towards her eyes and found that the hair slick had kept them exactly where she had pulled them. She liked the affect of the two large, gravity defying curls. She smiled at her appearance and pocketed the hair slick. She slid on her leather gloves and set out on her mission. Her target tonight was the main tower; her objective was to reach the top unnoticed in less than an hour, her mission begins…now.

Aeon raced to the tower, and swiftly began her ascent. She moved upwards with ease, her gloved fingers gripping the stone walls deftly. She was completely silent and completely lethal. Her ascent to the top of the tower, that wonderfully secure tower, took exactly 57 minutes and 48 seconds. She breathed in deeply, she was certain that she could have done better than that; however, it had passed the time nicely.

Aeon stood at the apex of the tower and looked out into the night. From here she could see her beloved Monica, a mass of poorly built concrete structures full of free humans. She longed for this dreadful ordeal to be over. She surveyed the Wall of Bregna. It was steep, to be sure, and it was also lined with a series of well-placed traps. Escaping would be a great challenge; she would have to find the most deadly point to climb over at. Aeon's silent reverie was rudely interrupted by a female moan.

Aeon twisted and noticed two shadowy figures in a dark corner. Aeon shook her head at the pair. Who were they? Some foolish Breen couple? A daring Monican couple? Or, a forbidden mix of the two? It was none of Aeon's business, but…

She climbed silently on top of the stairwell building the two were behind and lay on her back. She listened to the moans and groans of the pair with interest. However, she was growing rather bored, so she thought she might allow herself to be seen, or at least to see them. Aeon inched towards the edge until she was finally able to hang her head over and observe. She wasn't shocked to see the Breen girl nearly completely unclothed, nor was she terribly shocked to see the back of a familiar blonde head. In fact, the irony of the whole situation amused her. It was obvious that Trevor Goodchild had been trying to catch her attention for a while. Now he had it, and he didn't even know. Aeon decided that it might be fun to hang there a little while longer. It might be time to meet the man properly.

The girl was so caught up in Trevor's advances that she hardly noticed the sharp curves pointing towards the sky, nor the large blue eyes observing her deflowering. But, the fact was that she did notice.

"Ah!" the girl cried out, crawling away from Trevor and pointing upwards, while attempting to cover herself.

Trevor was irritated. What could have possibly interrupted this session? Just when it was getting interesting… He looked upwards. His cold ice met her hard cobalt.

"Hello, Trevor Goodchild," she said, smiling.

"Hello, Aeon Flux," he replied, nonplussed.


	5. An Enemy or an Ally?

AN ENEMY OR AN ALLY?

Trevor sighed. A climax had not been reached, and yet he felt completely uninterested in his nighttime companion now that Aeon had appeared. He wondered briefly if she had followed him, unable to forget him. The girl was whining at him, looking confused and hurt. She was irritating, really.

"Oh, piss off!" he sighed. His eyes were incredibly cold. The girl burst into tears and disappeared down the stairwell.

"You're cruel," Aeon observed. She flipped her agile body from the roof of the small building, so that she now stood above Trevor.

Trevor allowed his eyes to follow her long legs up and up and up, until he met her cool gaze. He sighed deeply and pulled himself from the ground, leaving his shirt where it was.

"Yes, well, one must be cruel to be kind. How very disappointed she would be to be a witness to this conversation," he stated, "You do have impeccable timing."

Aeon grinned, "Would you have it any other way?"

The amusement fell from Trevor's face as he moved towards the fenced edge of the tower and looked down upon Bregna. Aeon followed just a step behind him. She looked out once more upon the Bregna/Monica border.

"One day this will all be mine," Trevor stated, his cold, calculating eyes surveying the land with ambitious glee. "They all say it, you know."

Aeon snorted, "How wonderful it must be to be you."

Trevor turned to face Aeon. "You feel it don't you? That inexplicable draw between us, that chemical connection, that bevy of biological mechanics pulling us closer and closer together?"

Although everything in Aeon's being wanted her to slap him, to deny him, to prove him wrong, she couldn't help but admit that he was right. The pull between them was so strong, they were like the same poles of a magnet: drawing together so very close, but never touching due to an inexplicable repulsion. They would always be alternately attracted and repulsed, loving and hating. Aeon knew it. She had known it since the first day that she had laid eyes on him, as Trevor had known it when he had seen her for the first time. Aeon said nothing in reply; she merely looked away.

Trevor smirked, "This could be yours, too, Aeon, in a blink of an eye."

Aeon turned back to him, watching his cold eyes survey the country of Bregna. She knew where his ambitions would lie, and she knew where hers lay. She felt a twinge of…something, sadness, perhaps? They would always oppose one another, forever. That twinge disappeared when she thought of the situation in a different light. She would never be bored with Trevor for his calculating, scientific mind was a loss to her. Their relationship would be a constant challenge.

Aeon sneered, "No, it couldn't. You know that, just as you know that this is a dream. A fictitious moment in time where we can pretend that we're not opposing each other. Besides, there's a chance that you may never reach that goal, Trevor Goodchild."

She had added the last part after sensing that her rhetoric was becoming too clear and too concise. He didn't need to know anything about her.

Trevor's icy blue eyes locked onto her wide and unfeeling orbs. Of course she was right; it had been a ridiculous notion. But, then again, enemies make excellent bed- fellows. He pulled her head towards his and crushed her lips with a violent kiss. She returned the favour. She took control of the situation, twisting him violently against the fence, high above Bregna. Trevor enjoyed the constant struggle for dominance, and fought her for it, lest she lose interest.

Aeon was just about to scale down the tower, as they say going uphill is only half the fun.

"Aeon, what are you here to do?" Trevor asked, still lying unclothed on the roof of the tower. He could tell she needed something done. He knew that she was scheming away in her mind the whole course of their lovely little rendezvous.

"What makes you think that I'm here to do anything?" she asked, sarcastically.

Trevor snorted, "You're certainly not here to learn. You think I can't see you, twirling glassware and staring off into the future?"

Aeon was irritated by his apparent knowledge.

"Alright, I'll tell you," she said walking over to him and stepping down hard on his chest with her booted foot. "But, then I'll have to kill you."

Aeon pulled out her gun and stuck the barrel in Trevor's face. Trevor smiled widely, "Of course you will, but not yet, dear."

She stepped off of him. It would be very foolish to do either of the two things she was planning on doing. One was telling him, because she didn't really trust him, for all his declarations of love. Two was killing him, because that would make life very dull.

"I need to get into the corridor. The one they took the poor, _unstable_ girl down. I need to see what is down there."

Trevor leaned on his elbow to face her.

"I'll tell you where to go," he smiled sinisterly, "For a price."

Aeon rolled her eyes in disgust. "Forget it, Trevor. I'll do it myself."

She started to walk away, ready to set down the side of the tower.

"Go through the east shaft a little past midnight, the fan is off for a brief moment. I'm sure you can figure it out, Aeon," Trevor offered.

By the time he had looked over towards her, she was gone.


	6. The Corridor

THE CORRIDOR

Aeon debated taking Trevor's advice silently, while twirling a piece of glassware in her hand during class. These classes were really tedious, and very dull. However, there was a rap on the Breen's classroom door. The professor answered it and carried on a rather hurried conversation in the doorway. After that, a Breen girl came through the door. Her hair was just as shiny and mechanical as the rest of them. There was something about the girl that Aeon didn't like. She couldn't place it, she didn't know how. The girl's eyes scanned over Trevor, with a muted glow of longing. That's when Aeon realized what it was. The girl, the unstable girl, she had been turned Breen? And, "turned" Breen was exactly it. She didn't look the same. Her hair, her eyes, her skin. She had been…lightened. Surely Trevor would have noticed that. It then dawned on her that Trevor had known all along. She hated him right now, truly and deeply. Although she knew not to trust him, she was going to take his advice. Tonight.

Aeon had changed into her gear. It may be necessary for her to make her escape this very night should anything go wrong, and she would not be caught unprepared. She sidled along the east building to the fan shaft. Aeon removed the grate swiftly, with the fan still on. She glanced at her watch, a little past 12. It should be shutting off at any moment. Almost simultaneously with her thoughts, the fan stopped. _Hmmm,_ Aeon thought, _So far, so good._ She slid in between the fan blades and quietly kicked the inside grate off. As she slid into the ventilation shaft, the fan flicked back on.

Aeon smirked. Only Trevor would think to send her into a dangerous situation like that. There were three directions she could go. She knew to go to the right would lead her to glassware labs, forward would likely lead her to offices of professors, and so that only left one choice. Aeon began her journey to the corridor.

As she crawled along, she occasionally stuck her head out of the shafts to observe the strange and wonderful, disgusting and disturbing experiments. They weren't what she was looking for, and they disgusted her so she moved on, only making mental notes to tell the Old Woman later. Aeon continued along the ventilation shaft of the corridor, waiting to come across a giant Breen making machine. She heard voices and slowed her movements. One of the voices sounded shockingly familiar. Aeon moved up to a grate to observe the experiments.

When she reached the grate, she was far more disgusted than she had ever imagined. She was not particularly shocked that Trevor was among the Breens carrying out the experiments, but she was shocked by the experiment itself. Hundreds of Monicans, kept in a frozen, zombie like state, filled the room. Some were being surgically experimented on. Obscure electronic devices were being inserted into arms, eyes, mouths, legs. Others were being administered drugs or shock therapy. But, the most interesting was the machine. She watched as Trevor escorted a Monican zombie into the machine. The door was closed, and moments later, a shiny, new Breen was born; only a shadow of the Monican that was once there remained. It was disgusting. Trevor disgusted her. Although she was not under orders to take action, she feared that she would be unable to not take action. She didn't know if the Monicans could be returned to their rightful state, but she knew someone who did.

The whole thing took only seconds. Aeon had deftly removed the grate and silently swung down administering deadly gunshots as she went. With lethal accuracy, Aeon had downed the complete line of scientists, and every new, shiny Breen in the room. She had left Trevor alive.

Pointing her gun at him she asked her question.

"Why, Trevor? And, what can I do to return them to their rightful state?"

Trevor smiled with mad genius, "They are in their rightful state, Aeon. Don't you remember the contract?"

He moved toward her, needle in hand. "I believe you signed it as well."

"Don't play games with me, Trevor."

He stopped. "Aeon, I only want us to be happy. I only want _you._"

She stared at him. She would never understand his mad brilliance. Not ever.

"Aeon, only I can give what you truly want."

Aeon narrowed her eyes in absolute disgust.

"You can't give it, can't even buy it, and you just don't get it." She fired an expert shot into the machine, destroying its controls.

"Goodbye, Trevor."

With that, she was gone, back through the ventilation shaft with only one destination in mind: Monica.


	7. The Wall of Bregna

THE WALL OF BREGNA

Aeon felt there to be no reason to be quiet or careful now. She was angry that Trevor had somehow duped her. As she shot her way free of the building, jumping from ventilation shaft to fan shafts and sidling down the building to solid ground, she thought of what a waste it was that she wouldn't have the pleasure of being able to choose her exit point from Bregna. She planted small explosives throughout the shafts during her hurried escape.

The wall was close now, and she saw the blatant attempt at luring people into trying to cross the border: the blank hole in the wall. She knew there was no time to stop and think, she reached down and took a handful of dirt without losing any of her momentum. Aeon flung the dirt at the open space, which outlined the current pattern of the laser beams blocking the exit. It was a complicated pattern, and Aeon burst forward into it, contorting her body in various positions to get through. She almost made it through completely. The tiniest lock of her hair was trimmed from the edge of one of her gravity defying curls.

Aeon Flux stood on the Monican side of the wall of Bregna. She panted slightly from the exertion of her escape. There was nothing those Breen guards could do to her now. She was back to being a free citizen of Monica. She could see Trevor now, running towards her, with a backdrop of an exploding university building. He stopped at the gate, the expression in his eyes betrayed his emotions. A violent swirl of hurt, and a deep rooted anger. He knelt down to retrieve the lock of Aeon's hair at the gate. Something inside her told her that he was the mastermind behind some of these strange experiments and devices, the way he knew when to avoid the lasers.

Aeon raised an eyebrow, "You could always join me here, Trevor."

Trevor looked at Monica in disgust, "I told you, Aeon, this will all be mine one day. How can I leave that?"

Aeon smiled ruefully. "I will oppose you forever."

With that, she turned her back on Trevor Goodchild. She would watch him, she would visit him, and she would torment him in the future. She would always love him and always hate him. That was the way it was meant to be, and Aeon Flux wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

8 years later –

Aeon was on to Trevor's nonsensical laboratory dealings. There was nothing he could hide from her. And, there was nothing she couldn't destroy. Over the years, she had developed so many ways to cross the wall of Bregna, it was so easy and so customary. It certainly helped that Trevor never bothered to _really_ change her regular exits and entrances. Maybe he didn't know, or better yet, maybe he just didn't care.

Truth be told, this place irritated her. The stainless steel medical parts, when Trevor had asked her to help with border containment, she hadn't had any trouble making her decision. Once in a while, Trevor was her ally, but most of the time he was her enemy. Today he was neither. Aeon was just bored.

Ready for the action now Danger Boy,  
Ready if I'm ready for you Danger Boy,  
Ready if I want it now Danger Boy,  
How dare you, dare you Danger Boy,  
How dare you, dare you Danger Boy,  
I dare you, dare you Danger Boy.


End file.
